reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
High Power Pistol
The is a weapon found in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is often misidentified as Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, but actually it is an FN M1903, also known as the Browning No. 2. This weapon was very uncommon in the game's era. It was designed by John Moses Browning and is evidence of the encroaching arm of modernity in the West. The pistol in the game has been named "High Power", but should not be mixed up with the Browning High Power, which was actually another separate weapon designed by Browning. There is an understandable family resemblance between Browning's FN '03, Colt '03 Hammer and Hammerless, Colt 1911 and FN Hi-Power. The uses Pistol Ammo which can be purchased from both the General Stores and Gunsmiths. Multiplayer Tips/Tricks The High Power Pistol is considered a very effective weapon at both long and short range due to its high rate of fire and moderate/high power. On top of that, the fact that it is magazine fed gives it a very quick reload speed, compared to reloading individual bullets in a revolver. Obtaining Singleplayer *In singleplayer, the weapon is given to John Marston by Edgar Ross in the opening cutscene of the story mission Bear One Another's Burdens. *Alternatively, if the player feels like cheating, they can also use the cheat "Gun Set 3" which is earned by completing the Gaptooth Breach hideout challenge in singleplayer with at least a silver medal. Note: In order to even take on the challenge, the player must first have either their Gamertag or PSN synchronized to Rockstar Social Club. Multiplayer *In Free Roam, the pistol can be found in Tesoro Azul and it is also carried by the local law enforcement in Blackwater. *It is unlocked at Rank 35. Undead Nightmare *During your travels out in the wilderness, you will often encounter random strangers who will ask you for assistance against the zombie plague. Most of these strangers will reward you for your efforts if you help them. One stranger in particular is this very odd doctor who is conducting experiments on undead corpses in an attempt to find a cure for the disease. You'll know when this man is close by a blue dot marked on your map and the sound of repeated Gatling Gun fire. Once you and the doctor get rid of the zombies attacking his camp, he will ask you for assistance ranging anywhere from lassoing zombies to collecting undead body parts, and will reward you with ammo each time you help him. In short, after choosing to help this man with his research between four to six times, he will eventually give you a High Power Pistol. The High Power Pistol does not count towards 100% completion. *Alternatively, if the player feels like cheating, they can also use the cheat "Gun Set 3" which is earned by completing the Gaptooth Breach hideout challenge in singleplayer with at least a silver medal. Note: In order to even take on the challenge, the player must first have either their Gamertag or PSN synchronized to Rockstar Social Club. Trivia *All High Powers in ''Red Dead Redemption'' appear to be custom modified with pearl grips. *The High Power Pistol is the only pistol in the game that uses a slide as the loading action. *When reloading the High power Pistol, the gun's slide always locks back, empty or not, despite Marston not even racking it, but slingshots it forward when finishing the reload animation. *Official ''Red Dead Redemption'' artwork shows Edgar Ross holding a Colt M1911 instead of the High Power Pistol. *When the High Power Pistol becomes golden, it appears to have engravings on the slide that look similar to the engravings on the 100th anniversary model of the 1903. *Although the High Power pistol is hammerless, Jack Marston will still put his hand on the back of gun as if to pull the hammer when he kills Edgar Ross. Trophies/Achievements The can be used to unlock the following trophies or achievements. ---- ---- External Links * FN Model 1903 at Wikipedia * FN Model 1903 at WorldGuns.ru (english text) Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons